Everlasting Love
by UnicornsAndRainbows20089
Summary: She had that dream again. Why was she in love with her brother and cousin? Why couldn't her life be normal? Lily/Teddy/Molly TNGfic


**Author's Note:** Hey guys! I got this from a prompt in my favorite Harry Potter Fourm, **The NextGen Fanatics! **

**The prompt was as follows:**

_May 17th, 2012_  
_Main Prompt:_  
_bonfire_  
_Additional Prompts:_  
_alarm - darkness of it's own – everlasting_  
_Lyrics:_  
_she's reinventing loving me - Sofa, Ed Sheeran_

Here are a list of the main characters and their ages, in case anyone is confused:

Albus "Al" Potter, Age 17

Scorpius "Scor" Malfoy, Age 18, failed first year.

Teddy "Ted" Lupin, Age 22

Victorie "Torie" Weasley, Age 21

Rose Weasley, Age 17, Scorpius calls her Rosie; she hates it.

Hugo "Hue" Weasley, Age 15

James "Jamie" Potter, Age 19

Lily "Lils" Potter, Age 15

Lorcan "Lor" Scamander, Age 13

Lysander "Ly" Scamander, Age 13

Dominique "Domi" Weasley, Age 15

Fred Weasley II, Age 14

Louis "Lou" Weasley, Age 16

Lucy "Luce" Weasley, Age 17

Molly "Moll" Weasley II, Age 19, Referred to as just Molly or Moll, Molly Weasley I is referred to as Molly Weasley

Roxanne "Roxy" Weasley, Age 20

**Word count**: Almost 3900.

**Pairings:** Molly/Lily/Teddy, Scorpius/Hugo, hints of Rose/Lorcan, Louis/Roxanne

**WARNINGS:** Incest, cousincest, Sexual activity, language, Slash, Femeslash

**Disclaimer:** I didn't even get a letter to Hogwarts, so how could I own Harry Potter?

**Summary:** She had that dream again. Why was she in love with her brother and cousin? Why couldn't her life be normal? Lily/Teddy/Molly TNGfic

**Everlasting Love**

"_I love you Lily," Teddy whispered, making Lily beam, "I've always loved you… As….more than a sister,"_

"_I love you too Teddy, "Lily said as she leaned in to her brother and kissed him. _

"_Hey! I love you both more!" Molly piped up, smacking both siblings playfully. Teddy and Lily both kissed Molly and the three of them burst into laughter._

_Beep, beep, beep_

Lily shot up from her slumber and groaned; she had that dream again. She walked into the bathroom that was joined to the 5th year dorms and quickly took a shower. Why was she in love with her brother and her cousin? Why couldn't her life be normal? She just wanted love; everyone else was in love, Scorpius was with Hugo, Rose was secretly with Lorcan, and her best friend Trinity was with her other best friend Amanda. Why couldn't she have it? She sighed as she walked down to the great hall.

-EL-

_Dear Lily,_

_Hey kiddo! I know, I know, I don't write enough, mum gives me that crap all the time. But don't fear! Because your big brother is here! Anyway, Teddy and I have had an amazing idea. Our families (Not counting parents) are going to go to Australia when you, Al, Scor, Ly, Lor, Rose, Domi, Lou, Fred, Hue, and Luce get out of school! This, by the way, is 3 days! We're going to my friends' via floo and then driving to a park and campin' it old style, yes, my drama queen-sister, that means no flat iron, or electricity, oh! And outhouses!_

_But other than that, it'll be fun! Show everyone this letter, his or her parents already confirmed permission, after much pleading from me, were leaving Monday! Which is in 5 days! Can you tell I'm excited?_

_Miss and Love you Lil sis!_

_James_

Lily had to re-read the letter five times to get it to sink in her head, camping, alone, without parents. She showed the letter to her cousins, brother, and friends, and naturally everybody was excited.

-EL-

_JAMES!_

_Hey! I miss you! Really, James, have no fear? I'm going camping. With you. I'm sure I have a LOT to fear. I told everyone, they're excited as hell, and so am I. Well, except for the outhouses… But you know, I'll get over it, especially when the snakes crawl up your ass. See you in two days :)_

_Your amazing little sister_

James re-read the letter and shuddered; he was terrified of snakes, but there weren't any snakes in Australia, were there?

-EL-

"James… I don't know…" Ginny Potter said, looking at her oldest child, "It's winter; camping doesn't seem like a good idea."

"James! I thought you said everyone had agreed!" Lily squealed at her brother.

James cringed, "I did, Lils, just not mum."

Lily rolled her eyes.

James laughed, "Were going to Australia mum; it's summer there, plus, Teddy is like…old! And so is Torie! Please? It'll be fun!"

Lily rolled her eyes again, "They're 22 and 21, doorknob, not exactly what you'd call old,"

James stuck his tongue out at her.

Ginny sighed, "Alright, but you phone everyday! And you're only going for 5 days!"

James jumped up, "Yes! Thanks mum! Love you!"

-EL-

The next day flew by quickly, and before everyone knew it, they were at Grimmauld Place, entering the floo to go to James' friend's house. Once they were settled in the cars/truck that James had Jonathan rent for him, they bid Jonathan farewell and drove to the campsite with Victorie, Teddy, James, and Scorpius, driving.

"This place is great!" Lysander exclaimed, getting out of the car and running around. Everyone laughed and started pitching tents. Once they had the five tents set up, they got there bathing attire and went for a swim. They stayed in the water until it got dark, and then they got out and decided to have a bonfire.

"Let's play truth or dare," Roxanne suggested, eating a hotdog.

"I'll go first!" Lysander beamed, stretching his arm up in the air, making everyone laugh at him, "Rose, Truth or dare?"

"You know she's going to pick truth, Ly, there isn't a brave bone in her body; how she was sorted into Gryffindor I'll never know," Scorpius said with his trademark Malfoy smirk. Albus and Hugo slapped him across the face and he winced, "Hey! What was that for?"

"Insulting my sister," the fellow Slytherin said, glaring at the older boy.

"Insulting my cousin," Albus said at the same time.

"Aw, Hue, you know I'm only kidding," Scorpius said, pouting.

Hugo gave him a peck on the lips, "Fine, Scor, you win,"

Scorpius grinned, "So, Rosie," Rose scoffed, but Scorpius ignored her, "What will it be?"

Rose glared at the Slytherin, "Dare, I'm not a chicken, Malfoy,"

Lysander beamed even more, "Yes! I dare you to kiss my brother! On the lips! Like you mean it!"

Lorcan turned a bright red, "Wh-What?"

Rose smiled, "That's all? Sure, why not?"

Rose went over to the younger boy and put her arms around his waist. Lorcan's face was red as a tomato as Rose pulled him in for a long, lingering kiss; everyone oooh'ed and a few people (mainly Scorpius) laughed. After a few seconds, she pulled away and smirked, "Is that believable enough, Ly?"

Lysander just nodded with his mouth gaped open, "Your turn!"

Rose smiled, "Hmm… Scorpius! Truth or Dare!"

Scorpius contained his laughter and turned to her, "Dare, of course,"

Rose smirked, "I dare you to get spanked by Al."

Albus started laughing while Scorpius' eyes went wide, "Excuse me?"

The smirk didn't leave Rose's face, "You heard me."

Scorpius shook his head, "I refuse!"

Rose laughed, "Scared, Malfoy?"

Scorpius glared at her, "Fine," he said, moving over to Albus and leaning across his lap. Albus pulled his pants and boxers down and started rapidly spanking the younger-by-3-months boy. Scorpius tried to stay still, until Rose told her cousin that it was enough. He also tried to ignore the laughter around the bonfire. When Rose let him, get up, his face was beat red and he felt like he was going to cry. _Man up_, he told himself, _it was only a dare, and at least your best friend did it instead of your boyfriend._

Scorpius cleared his throat, "Molly, truth or dare?"

Molly nervously smiled, "Truth, I like to play it safe,"

Scorpius grinned, "What would you say everyone's best physical trait is?"

Molly giggled, "Well… your hair is marvelous, Albus is buff, Hugo is always naturally tan, Lucy has amazing eyes, Rose's complexion is nice, James… hmm… I like his hair color, Torie.. well… She's part Veela, what isn't beautiful about her? Same goes for Louis and Domi. Ly and Lor always look happy and healthy, Roxy has a cute nose, and Fred has a great smile."

Scorpius counted on his fingers, "What about…" he thought for a minute, "Oh! Lily and Teddy."

Molly turned red, "Uhm, Well, Teddy's amazing, the way he can change his hair color and his face, and Lily is just plain wonderful."

Scorpius laughed and the rest of the group uttered their thanks and went on to play the game. After a few hours of playing truth or dare and roasting marshmallows and hotdogs on the fire, they all headed inside their respective tents for the night.

-EL-

It was the last night before the sixteen friends had to go back to London; they ate and partied, and, at 3am, retired for bed. After Lily got ready for bed, she slipped into her cousin's double sleeping bag, waiting for her to return from the outhouse. She thought about what Molly was wearing (short shorts and a sports bra) and her nipples got _very_ hard. _Fuck_, she thought, _I hope Mol doesn't notice_.

A few minutes later, Molly got into the tent and looked down at herself, "Do I look fat in this?"

Lily shook her head, "Fuck no, you look beautiful."

Molly smiled and climbed into the sleeping bag next to her aroused cousin and gave her a hug, instantly feeling her hard nips graze against her body, "Lil? Are you…Uhm…"

Lily blushed crimson, "Uh… Yeah, sorry about that."

Molly pushed up Lily's shirt and looked at the younger girl's small breasts, "What caused them to get so hard?"

Lily blushed even more, "Uhm, you."

Molly smirked and rubbed her fingers over Lily's nips, "Is that so?"

Lily suppressed a moan, "Y-Yes."

"Take your pants and panties off; I want to see that pussy of yours," Molly said, sitting up.

Lily just looked at her with surprise, she started feeling sexually attracted to her cousin two years ago, but she never thought that she would return the feeling. Molly gave Lily's nips two hard swats, "I said strip!"

"S-Sorry," Lily managed to mumble out as she took off her pants and panties and opened her legs so her cousin could see her better.

"Nice and wet, aren't you Lily?" Molly asked, teasing her entrance.

Lily nodded, "Yes."

Molly was just about to tease the younger girl more when the tent opened and Teddy got in. He looked at his sister and cousin with a shocked expression, getting harder and harder by the minute.

Molly smirked, "Like what you see?"

All Teddy could do was nod as he stared at his cousin tease his sister. Whimpers were coming out of Lily now as her core got hotter and hotter. "What do you want Lily?"

"I want you inside of me! Please!" she begged and Molly smiled, pushing her thumb inside of Lily. Lily moaned in delight, and Teddy went over to the two girls; his boner completely visible.

Molly looked at him and then at the moaning girl under her, "Open your mouth, Lily."

Lily did what the older girl told her to do and waited. Molly put her thumb in the girl's mouth, "Suck."

Lily sucked her juices off Molly's hand and Molly smiled, "Good girl. Teddy, get her to suck you off while I fuck the life out of her."

Teddy gladly alleged, taking his pants and boxers off and guiding his sister's mouth onto himself. Lily moaned and sucked until she and Teddy came and were panting against the air mattress. Molly started fingering herself, which got Lily's attention, "I can do it."

Molly shook her head, "No, Lily, you haven't earned that yet."

Lily just nodded and watched her cousin get off, turning her on all over again. When she was done, she ushered for the other two to go to bed. She got in next to lily and placed a kiss on her forehead, "I love you Lils."

Lily smiled, "I love you too Moll."

The next morning, the battery-powered alarm clock woke Molly and Lily up as they stretched and sat up. "Morning," Lily said quietly.

"Morning Lil, listen… Last night… We have to forget it happened, okay?" Molly said sadly.

Lily nodded, "I guess so… I mean, we are cousins, and I did… Kind of…"

Molly smiled, "Give oral to your brother?"

Lily blushed, "I should be freaked out, shouldn't I?"

Molly shrugged, "I don't know, I mean, I'm not…"

Lily nodded, "I really do love you, Molly."

Molly smiled and kissed the younger girl on the lips, "I know you do sweetie."

Lily was lost in thought, "If anyone finds out…about us… I mean… They're never going to understand."

Molly nodded, "I know, but I love you too, and I had a speech ready for this morning about why we shouldn't do this… But there's just too much to reason about why we should."

Lily leaned against her cousin, best friend, lover? She sighed, "I think I'm in love with him too, though, how fucked up is that?"

Molly laughed, "Lily you're 15, you can love many people at 15."

Lily nodded, "Do you…Mind, though?"

Molly shook her head, "No, not at all. He's hot."

Lily laughed, "We should include him in this conversation, shouldn't we?"

"Yes you should," Teddy piped in, turning around, "I heard all of it though."

Lily blushed again, "Oh…"

Teddy laughed his bell ringing laugh, "I love you too Lils, it's okay."

Lily smiled and crawled over to give her brother a hug and a passionate kiss on the lips. The three of them swore not to tell anyone of the night before or of their newfound relationship.

-EL-

"Is everyone packed?" James asked, putting the last tent in the back of his brother's truck.

"Yes," everyone chorused.

"Alright, who's riding with who?" he asked.

"Moll and Lils are riding with me," Teddy said taking his sister and his cousin's hand and leading them to the three-seat truck. James nodded and sorted out the rest of his cousins/friends, he drove Lucy, Lor, Ly, and Rose, while Scorpius drove Hugo, Albus, Roxy, and Louis and Victorie drove Domi and Fred.

"It's so not fair!" Domi pouted as her sister drove home.

Victorie laughed, "Domi, it's only a few more months until you can get your license, will you chill out?"

Domi nodded, "Fine, but only 'cause you're my favorite sister."

Victorie laughed harder, "Dom, I'm your only sister."

Domi stuck her tongue out, "Hey! It's the thought that counts!"

-EL-

"Are we there yet?" Lysander asked for the 5th time in 30 minutes.

"No, Ly! Shut up!" James snapped, and Lysander muttered an apology and went back to playing his 3DS.

Rose yawned and put her head on Lorcan's shoulder; Lorcan smiled and rubbed her head and they stayed like that for the entire car ride home.

-EL-

_How are we going to hide what happened last night?" _The text Louis sent Roxanne read, Roxanne sighed, the night before her and Louis went for a walk that ended with a heated make-out session in a tree.

_I don't know,_ she texted back.

Louis frowned, _I don't want to hide our relationship, but were cousins, they won't understand at all_

_I know, Lou, we'll have to keep it a secret for now_

The car ride was silent other than the beeping of Louis and Roxanne's phones and the sound of Scorpius' music blasting. Hugo had his hand on Scorpius' and changed the music to something smoother. Scorpius looked at him with an unhappy look and Hugo just smiled, "It was hurting my head, love,"

Scorpius nodded and turned back to the road, driving back home at 110Km/h.

-EL-

"So, what happens now?" Teddy asked, turning down the music so he could speak easier.

"We pretend to be normal," Lily muttered.

Molly and Teddy laughed.

"Okay,"

-EL-

Normal, as Lily called it, wasn't possible when your last name was Weasley, or Potter, or Lupin. When everyone got home, they were faced with Christmas preparing, shopping, and a bunch of holiday traditions. Lily, Teddy, Molly, Roxanne, and Louis managed to keep their secrets, but they knew they were soon going to break; it was Christmas Eve when Lily had had enough.

"I want to tell them on New Years Eve," she said, gaining her confidence.

"But Lily… What if we're disowned?" Molly asked, frowning, "I wanna come clean too, but I don't want to lose my family."

"We can move out together; I don't want to lose them either, but we have to tell. the silence is killing me," she said sadly. Both Molly and Teddy nodded, because honestly, it was killing them too.

-EL-

"Wake up! Wake up!" Lysander and Lorcan's voices rang through the house, it was December 25th and the thirteen-year-old boys were as excited as they had been for the past 13 years; Lily yawned and stretched, looking at the clock that read 5:56am. How the twins had so much energy, she didn't know.

After the adults got up and had their coffee (much to Lorcan and Lysander's protests) the Weasley/Potter/Lupin-Potter/Scamander families gathered around the huge evergreen tree that was in the living room of the burrow. Lorcan, since he was 5 minutes younger than Lysander was, got to open his presents first, and then it went up the line until Arthur Weasley had opened his gifts. Bags of wrapping paper and 20 thousand pictures later, the kids were sent upstairs to get dressed while the adult women got breakfast ready and the adult men watched a Quidditch game.

"How do I look?" Rose asked the room of girls; there were 8 bedrooms in the house, including Arthur and Molly's room, which meant the girls got one room, the boys got another, and the parents scattered into the other five.

"Good," the other girls chorused, trying to climb around the excessive air mattresses and beds in the room.

"Ugh, 7 people in one room really doesn't work," Victorie complained, pulling her V sweater out from her bag.

"It could be worse; the boys have 8 people," Dominique pointed out, and everyone laughed.

"Very true Domi."

"Dinner!" Ginny yelled up the stairs at the kids. Everyone came rushing down and piled into the dinner table.

"Pass the eggs," Victorie said

"Ew, Torie, you're disgusting!" Dominique exclaimed, getting herself some soy milk.

"No, Domi, you are, you're vegan!" Victorie replied sticking her tongue out.

"Very mature, Vic," Teddy said laughing.

The rest of the meal passed by with small talk and the sound of people eating. When everyone was finished, Ginny spoke up, "I think Molly, Lily, and Teddy have something they want to talk about."

Lily froze, "No, mum, I told you, we want to talk on New Years."

Ginny shrugged, "What's the point in waiting; it's only a few days."

Lily cleared her throat, "Uhm… Okay…Mum, dad, nana, papa, Uncle Bill-"

"We get it Lily!" James half shouted.

Lily nodded, "Okay, everyone… I'm…bisexual."

Everyone (Except Teddy and Molly) looked shocked, but quickly recovered, "Okay..."

Lily took a deep breath, "And I'm a polygamist."

Molly Weasley looked like she was going to burst, her granddaughter? Bisexual? A Polygamist? How could that get any worse? "And… I'm dating… Molly… And… Teddy…" That's how.

"Wh-What?" Molly Weasley asked, looking at her granddaughters and grandson with disgust.

Molly sighed, "I know you're not going to agree to this, or accept it in any way, but we don't care, so if you're going to disown us, get it out of the way."

Louis looked at Roxanne as if to say 'now's the time', Roxanne nodded and looked at her grandmother, "I'm dating Louis."

Molly Weasley looked disgusted and furious all at the same time, "Get out of my house!"

Molly, Lily, Teddy, Roxanne, and Louis all froze in surprise; they knew it was a possibility to be disowned, but they didn't honestly think it would happen. Nevertheless, they got up from the table and left, the girls looking way more emotional than the boys.

Molly Weasley got up from the table as well and ran into her room, crying. Three of her granddaughters, and two of her grandsons were spirited with the devil. She started praying for God to forgive them, to take away their sins, but it didn't work, and it probably never would.

-EL-

"So… How does it work?" Albus asked sitting with Teddy, Lily, Molly, Louis, and Roxanne. He, along with Scorpius, had followed them out of the burrow and into the town until they found a playground. Molly, Lily, Roxanne and Scorpius were all sitting on swings and Albus, Teddy, and Louis were sitting in front of them.

Roxanne laughed, "I'm assuming that was directed to them."

Albus nodded, not expecting his little sister to speak up, "It's like… A magnet, no matter how hard I try, I just can't pull away from them. I noticed Teddy when I was 13, but I was scared. The same thing happened with Molly. When Molly showed signs of loving me back…I… I didn't know what to think, it was like… She was reinventing love for me."

Albus tilted his head, "Reinventing love?"

Lily nodded, "Before, I thought love was mystical; I mean, I love you and mom and dad, and everyone, but I didn't think true love existed. I thought it was from a fairy tale, and I thought that I would never have it, but she reinvented it for me, and now I'm scared to death that the rest of my friends and family are going to hate me."

Albus leaned up and gave his sister a hug, "I'll never hate you Lils, you're my little sister, I love you."

Lily smiled, "Thanks Al."

Albus nodded, "Kind of dark, though, isn't it? I mean… You guys are related!"

Louis laughed, "Yeah, I guess it's a darkness of its own, eh?"

Albus nodded, "Yeah, don't worry though, I'll still love all of you guys."

"Me too," Scorpius added, "Though, Hue is going to take some convincing."

-EL-

As far as Molly Weasley was concerned, there would be no turning her, she would never see her grandchildren the same ever again, and also as far as she was concerned, she only had 6 grandchildren. After Hugo came out, she stopped talking to him, but still allowed him in her house because his parents refused to come over or let Rose over unless Hugo was allowed as well. She let that slide, but this? This was not acceptable.

Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Ronald Weasley, George Weasley, Percy Weasley, and Ginny Weasley(Potter), on the other hand, weren't sure what to think of their daughters/sons nieces/nephews new relationships, but really, who were they to judge? They still loved their children nieces/nephews, even if they didn't agree with their choices. That's why they called a family meeting to talk about what was to happen. All the children's aunts and uncles were there, their cousins/sisters/brothers for the most part accepted their relationship, or in the very least tolerated it, so they were absent.

"First off, we want to say we love you," Ginny Potter said smiling.

Harry nodded, "Yes, we do, but we have to set some ground rules."

Molly cleared her throat, "Are these rules going to apply in every household?"

Percy nodded, "Yes Molly."

Harry smiled, "If you're in your rooms with your respective partner, or partners, the door will be open."

Lily and Teddy rolled their eyes, "Yes dad."

Harry suppressed a chuckle and continued, "No being couply in front of your mother, father, aunts, or uncles,"

Roxanne turned red, "Of course not."

Ginny added, "Other than that, we have no problem, other than the fact that what you're doing is illegal, but you're our children and family and we love you, so no being direct in public, unless you want to go to Azkaban,"

The five of them laughed, "Can we go now?" Lily asked, and the adults nodded their heads.

-EL-

"It's getting late, you know," Molly said, wrapping her arms around Lily.

Lily was staring out the window looking up into the sky, not really paying attention to anything until the redhead wrapped her arms around her, "I know, I'm just thinking,"

"About what, love?" Molly asked, kissing her temple.

"School. I'll have to go back…You and Teddy have graduated…"

Molly nodded, "I know, but it'll work out."

"How do you know?" Lily asked, sounding like a frightened child.

Molly smiled, "Because what we have is everlasting love,"

Lily nodded and kissed her girlfriend, "Everlasting love,"

**AN2:** Haha, I don't expect much people to read this, but if it happens that you are... Give a lil review, eh?


End file.
